clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes
Heroes are the heart of Clicker Heroes and the main source of DPS (damage per second) in the game. They are the game's characters that can be hired with a certain amount of earned from defeating monsters (this cost can be decreased by hiring and leveling up the correct Ancient, in occurrence ). Heroes automatically deal damage over time (except for , who only upgrades base click damage). Currently, there are 54 Heroes in the game. Mechanics Leveling Heroes The player can level a hero up by clicking the "LVL UP" button next to the hero's name after hiring it. Shift+Click levels them by a max of 10, Z+Click levels up in increments of 25, Ctrl+Click levels them in increments of 100, and Q+Click ''levels up in the maximum increment actually purchasable with the player's current amount of up to 10,000 levels. Pressing ''T ''will toggle between the levels. Leveling up a hero increases the amount of DPS it does. Leveling up a hero will also increase the cost of the next level up by almost 7% (the exact increase is 6.975%). This will result in a near doubling of cost for every 10 levels. The four Ace Scouts, added in patch 1.0e11, have a 22% increase in cost per level, resulting in over double the leveling cost every 5 levels. To find the cost of levelling a hero in the future use: Floor(Floor(BaseCost × 1.07CurrentLevel) × CostReduction) e.g. To level from level 114 to 115 it would cost Floor(50 × 1.07114) = 111,871. But with at level 7 for a 6.69% hero cost reduction, it would be Floor(111,871 × 0.9331) = 104,386. To find the cost for one of the Ace Scouts (added in patch 1.0e11) use: Floor(Floor(BaseCost × 1.22CurrentLevel) × CostReduction) Each hero comes with a series of upgrades that become available when they're levelled up. These upgrades allow the player to multiply the hero's DPS, multiply the amount of gained, increase DPS of all heroes, click damage, and obtain new skills. The hero does have 2 upgrades that each multiplies another hero's DPS, namely & . Also, and have upgrades that improve each other. Level Bonuses Every hero except gets a 4× damage multiplier every 25 levels from level 200 upwards, and a 10x multiplier every 1000 levels until 8000. This makes the earlier heroes viable in the late game, but the cap means that later heroes will ultimately get the player further. However, the cost of the heroes is about 5x more expensive every 25 levels (1.0725=~5.427), so they become about 35.7% less effective every 25 levels (past level 8,000), 21.15 times less effective every 250 levels, 200,160 times less effective every 1,000 levels, and 103,223,913,637,256,445,703,897,099,064,455,967,375,759,839,489,322,820(1e53) times less effective every 10,000 levels. There is another exception to these rules: all heroes after have a 5× damage multiplier every 25 levels from 525 to 725, instead of the 4× damage multiplier for other heroes. In patch 1.0e10, five new heroes were added, starting with . These heroes gain a 4.5× damage multiplier every 25 levels, starting from level 200, but do not gain the 10× damage multipliers every 1000 levels from level 1000 to level 8000. This makes them more effective than the heroes before them. This means the heroes starting with Xavira will be about 20.6% more effective every 25 levels, 6.514 times more effective every 250 levels, 1,800 time more effective every 1,000 levels, and 357,084,781,870,941,892,075,577,118,803,109(~3.5e32) times more effective every 10,000 levels In patch 1.0e11, four new heroes were also added. These heroes have a cost increase of 22% per level rather than 7%, but instead of a 4× or 4.5× damage multiplier, these heroes have a huge 1000× damage multiplier every 25 levels. DPS Bonuses There are some heroes that give you a multiplicative global DPS bonus. The final DPS multiplier is ~80.677 (80.67699371337890625 to be exact). The following heroes have DPS bonuses, in order of appearance: * The Wandering Fisherman * Betty Clicker * Leon * Broyle Lindeoven, Fire Mage * Amenhotep * Beastlord * Shinatobe, Wind Deity * Grant, the General * Frostleaf * Gog * Moeru * Zilar * Yachiyl Gilded Heroes '''Gilded Heroes' receive a stackable +50% damage bonus each time they receive a gild. Gilding a hero will also change their appearance. A detailed view of the Gilded Heroes can be accessed by clicking on the "Gilded" button at the bottom of the Hero list. increases the damage bonus from gilds. Despite having a gilded sprite, is the only hero that cannot be gilded by conventional means. If she could be gilded, or even just has a damage multiplier, she would be extremely powerful. Acquiring Gilds A random gild is awarded for beating level 100, and for every 10 levels thereafter. These random gilds are awarded only once per 10 levels and will not be given again after ascending, yet will after a transcendence. After an ascension, rewards continue as normal once reaching this transcension's Highest Zone Ever. In the Shop, three random hero gilds can be purchased at any time for 30 . For mobile, the cost is 200 . The detailed view screen can also be accessed from here by clicking the "?" button. If gilds are bought using real money, these "Paid Gilds" are given back after Transcendence by a small number every time the player receives a normal gild every 10 zones. By level 300, all purchased gilds have been returned to the player. Note that buying gilds is one of the worst ways to spend rubies. Reassigning Gilds Gilds can also be moved from hero to hero for in the detailed view. Clicking a gilded hero will remove one gild from that hero and randomly reassign it to another for two . Ctrl+Click will bypass the confirmation popup and instantly proceed to said transfer. Shift+Clicking on a hero will move a gild from a random hero to the one selected for 80 . There is no actual way to transfer a gild from a precise hero to another precise hero: at least one of the two must be randomly chosen. Holding Q'+Clicking'' on a hero will move all gilds that a player currently has to the selected hero. The cost of doing this is equal to 80 times the amount of gilds currently owned that are not on the selected hero. List of Heroes Unused Heroes With Steam releases of the game, in the game's directory, the sprites of all heroes can be found. Along with the normal heroes, there are several unused sprites in the game. There is no known way as of yet to make them appear in-game. '''Note: All of the unused sprites have a gilded sprite file, but is exactly the same as the normal sprite. Also, when viewing the large hero sprites, all unused sprites still have files that show their name but contain 's current sprite. Dark monk 1.png|dark_monk_1.png Warrior3.png|warrior3.png Town drunk.png|town_drunk.png Link 4.png|Link_4.png Catwoman.png|catwoman.png Bandit.png|bandit.png princess_2.png|princess_2.png Looking at these sprites, we can see: * The "Dark Monk " sprite is very similar to 's original sprite, but with different weapons, and so may have been the original planned sprite for her. * The "Warrior" sprite is the sprite used for gilded (only seen through a bug), which suggests that originally it was going to be possible for Cid to be gilded. * The "Town Drunk" sprite may have been planned as a sprite for , since it has a name featuring "drunk". * The "Bandit" sprite shares features with . Coolmath Heroes On Cool Math, some heroes were changed to make them more kid-friendly: is called Brittany, World Traveller. is called Ivan, the Caffeinated Brawler. is called Alexa, Ninja Master. Achievements Trivia *Heroes from to were added in Patch 0.02. * and were added in Patch 0.06. *Gilding mechanism was introduced in Patch 0.10. This patch also introduced the ×4 and ×10 multipliers. *Patch 0.11 added a "Gilded" info button at the bottom of heroes list. *The Rangers (all heroes from to ) were added in Patch 0.17. This patch also made it so that Heroes who haven't been unlocked, can't get Gilded. *Prior to patch 0.22, 4× and 10× damage multipliers were not given after level 4150. *Heroes from to were added in Patch 0.24. *Heroes from to were added in Patch 1.0e3. Unlike the other heroes, their sprites face left, according to the player. However, every hero sprite is flipped on the Xbox version, so Tsuchi, Skogur, Moeru, Zilar and Madz look normal. *Heroes from to were added in Patch 1.0e10. *Heroes from to were added in Patch 1.0e11. *Every hero from Treebeast to Astraea uses the same pose; legs wide apart with one hand on hip for the male heroes, and legs close together with one hand hip for the female heroes. Every hero afterwards uses a unique pose. de:Helden fr:Les Héros nl:Hero Category:Clicker Heroes Category:Hotkey